Camping
by AngelInDisguiseForever
Summary: L, Light, Near, Mello, Matt and Beyond all go one a camping trip with my OC's. What issues from this pointless trip for "Bonding"? Crack. MattxMello LightxL BeyondxOC OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Okay I understand that you want to go, but why do you have to drag us along?" Mello whined, being rewarded with a smack on the back of the head. Mello turned to glare at Alice, who stood with her hands on her hips, staring at Mello.

"Because! It will be great bonding time! And it's not like you got your chocolate taken away from you!" Alice said loudly, resulting in a faint echo through the mountains. Mello looked over at Matt, who was being currently deprived of his games.

"Great bonding time, just what we need," Mello replied sarcastically. "Because it's going to help us so much in the future." He got another hit in the back of the head, this time from a boy that looks exactly like Alice.

"Exactly! We will always need to bond! It perfect!" the boy replied.

"Alex… Doesn't that mean you don't get any of your manga books for the whole trip? Or your iPhone?" Matt tipped in, perhaps trying to rub it in that Alex shouldn't have taken Alice's side. Alex glared at Matt before walking over to his twin sister. The two looked like copies of the same person. Both had thick, dark brown curly hair, that when let free, curled into perfect ringlets. Alex kept his short of course, but Alice had hers flow freely halfway down her back. Their eyes were the exact same shade of chocolate brown, and if they had the right props, could easily pass off as each other.

"Of course he doesn't and he understands that, I have to go without too." Alice said. Alex nodded in agreement.

"But that means you don't have DeviantArt…" Mello said. Alice's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah I know." She stood stiffly, and began walking down the path towards their destination.

Everyone walked in silence for a few minutes before they heard a scream.

"I. Can't. Stand. This." Ashleigh whined through gritted teeth. "No Laptop. No Internet. No Anime. No Manga. No T.V. NOTHING? I'M GOING TO FREAKING DIE!"

Alice turned to the red head, grinning. "But Ashleigh, you were one of the people who wanted to come."

"Yeah But I forgot there would be no internet!" She glared at Alice, and Alex had to keep from laughing.

"To late now." Alice smirked and turned down the path again. She could feel the piercing glares from all her friends, and not-so-friends. Alice turned the last corner. "Because we are here!"

Everyone came around and sat down instantly, not even caring about the view (Which Alice made sure to point out).

"Okay! Head count! Say here when I read your name!"

"Song?"

"Here." A girl with near black hair, with the slightest spike waved her hand

"Yuki?"

"Here." A girl with long brown hair smiled and waved.

"Rachel?"

"Here." A girl in the back with short darker brown hair groaned.

"Skittles?"

"Here" A girl with blonde hair and a Detective Conan sweater stood up.

"Alex?"

"Here" Alex sighed.

"Darkness?"

"…"

"Darkness…? OHMEHGOD OHMEHGOD! SKITTLES WHERE IS YOUR BROTHER?" Alice scanned the group in front of her, almost having a break down. "Oh my god… I lost your brother… I lost a PERSON! How could I-"

A boy walked around the corner and nodded at Alice before sitting down. The boy was quite handsome, with long black hair, and dark eyes. He rarely spoke though.

Alice sighed in relief before continuing. "Mello?"

"Unfortunately…" Matt nudged his friend.

"Matt?"

"Here…"

"L?"

"Here."

"Light?"

"Here."

"Near?"

"Here…."

"Beyond?" A knife flew by Alice's head, only missing by a little bit, which answered her question. After recovering from slight shock (It had happened many times before), Alice announced what chores everyone will be doing.

"Song, Beyond, L, Light, Will you go find Firewood? Ashleigh, Yuki, Rachel Skittles and I will set up the tents… And Near… Mello Matt… Don't fight… Oh and Matt…" Alice walked over to Matt. "It's hard to be mean to you… It was Ashleigh's idea." Alice slipped a PSP with four new games and extra batteries into his hands. Matt's eyes lit up.

"THANK YOU!" He yelled, flicking on the PSP and starting up a game, then as an afterthought he ran over and thanked Ashleigh with a quick hug. Near began a puzzle, and Mello didn't know what else he could do, so he went off into the forest, with his chocolate… NOT SMART…

Alice sighed and watched as he left….. He was hopeless… Let's just hope that Beyond and Song are the most dangerous thing out there in this season. She turned and began to set up the dark blue tents.

It didn't take the five of them long to set up the seven tents. They were medium size, and held around three people each comfortably. Just then the others came back into the clearing, unceremoniously dumping firewood in a pile.

"Thanks guys!" Alice grinned. "Now we need to sort out tents…" Alice grinned, giving her a look that seemed slightly evil. "There is thirteen of us, and only seven tents… only one of us gets our own tent…"

Alice thought for a minute. "Okay! Beyond, and Song, you get the end one." Song grinned and dragged her bags over.

"Come on Bumble!" She urged, and Beyond hesitantly made his way towards the tent with his things.

"Darkness and Skittles? You guys have have the next tent, since you siblings, so Alex and I will have one tent to ourselves too." Skittles and Darkness threw their stuff in the tent.

"And… L and Light, you get the next one!" Alice grinned, wider, if possible. "And then Rachel and Yuki can share one…"

Alice stared at the remaining two tents, then at the remaining the boys.

"Mello… and Near, you guys can share one!" Alice said proudly. Mello almost attacked her.

"You want me to sleep in the same tent as HIM?" Mello pointed a finger at the oblivious kid next to him. "Why can't I share with Matt? We are at least friends!"

"Fine.. You can share with Matt…" Alice gave in… "If you give me two of your chocolate bars!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE CHOCOLATE!" Mello screamed, but handed over the Chocolate anyway. Alice grinned and threw them to Ashleigh and Yuki to share with Skittles and Rachel.

"Thanks…" Alice picked up Near's stuff and threw it into his tent. "Now who wants to go swimming?"

Five minutes later, all the girls, Mello, Matt and Beyond were in their Bathing suits, waiting for Darkness and Alex (who count change at the same time as the others because their sisters were in the tent).

"So where is this Lake of yours?" Mello asked.

"Behind those trees. We are camping right next to the lake, dummy. Come on let's go!" Mostly everyone, except Light and L who stayed behind, to 'watch the campsite', left to the beach.

Alice turned to the lake, taking in its beauty. There was a long dock that stretched about ten feet out, but that was plenty enough, as the water instantly deepened, and Alice could see this all, seeing as the water was crystal clear. Her face broke into a huge grin and she ran for the dock. On the sandy shore, she stumbled slightly, losing her footing, but as soon as she reached the end of the dock, she took a large, graceful dive into the water.

Everyone took in the scene for a bit before walking down the beach. Alex joined his sister in the water, and Skittles, Yuki, Darkness, Matt and Rachel followed. The water wasn't icy, but it was nowhere near warm.

"Eek! It's cold!" Rachel squeaked.

"Duh! It from the mountain, the ice water has melted." Skittles said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh my god!" Yuki looked around the lake. "Where is Alice? She hasn't come up yet."

"So? Let her drown. Then we can get out of here." Mello said, but looked into the water from the end of the dock. Yuki, Skittles, and Rachel started freaking out.

"Ohmygod Ohmygod…. Where is she? And Alex why aren't you freaking out?" The girls stared at the boy who now sat at the end of the dock, his hair dripping wet.

"Calm Down, Alice if fine. I think…" He peeked into the depth of the water. "At least there is no sharks or anything. Maybe some snakes and leeches though."

"EEK!" The girls jumped out onto the dock as well. They stared intently at the dark water in front of them.

"I'm just kidd-" Alex was cut off as Rachel screamed and pointed at the lake, where a steady pool of red was raising from the depths of the water.

The girls shrieked as a hand raised to the surface, and the bubbles that were floating to the surface ceased.

**Pheww All the OC's belong to me and are based off of my friends ^_^ But they are probaly a lot OC... But it IS a crack fic XD**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alice… she's gone…" Alex stared at the water in horror. Song and the other girls started crying, while the boys started at the water with a mixture of sadness, shock and fear.

JOLT!

The dock began to tremble, as if something was underneath it.

"We're all gonna die!" Skittles screamed.

"Or you can walk off the dock," Beyond muttered, pulling Song off the dock. Matt, Mello, Near, and the others quickly scrabbled to follow him. Except for Alex and Yuki.

"Come on, Alex," Yuki tried to pull Alex from the dock. He slowly stood up on the shaking dock. He got halfway back, and it started shaking more violently.

"Save yourselves!" He screamed dramatically before diving into the water. As soon as he was underneath, more red rose, and the shaking stopped. The monster seemed happy. The others headed back to the camp, most of them crying.

"Light? L?" Song sniffed as the got to the camp. No one was around. The camp was a mess, there was food spread across the ground and trash littered everywhere.

"Oh god! The bears and coyotes and wolves got Light and L now!" Ashleigh said. She angrily kicked a rock at a tree, hitting her target, and let out a scream.

"Beyond, Song go check the woods…" Near started, taking charge. Mello glared at him. "And Mello you and Matt find some food. Girls, get change to normal clothes, you will get sick if you wear wet swimsuits." Everyone listened to the young albino, seeing as he was second if L was gone, and Alice had been in charge of this. And although a few were unwilling, there was no point in fighting.

Song and Beyond disappeared into the woods, and Mello and Matt started searching through the various bags. After about half an hour, Mello announced there was no edible food left at all.

"Then You will have to go hunting." Near said. "We can't starve, and it's too late to pack up and go back to the truck. So you have to try to hunt something, And I know you brought your gun."

"I have no idea how to hunt!" Mello said. "I have worked in the MAFIA not some damn hunting… who even does that these days?" Mello pulled his gun out.

"Urg. Never ask a girly-boy to do a girls work," Rachel announced, prancing over and quickly grabbing the gun before he could say anything. "Come on Matt, Skittles, Darkness, You guys are gonna come with me." They followed her with no questions asked, leaving Mello, Near and Ashleigh alone at the campsite.

"Maybe there is some food in the tents?" Ashleigh suggested, realizing they hadn't checked there yet. Mello did a face palm.

"Okay Genius, you check them out," Mello sulked, sitting down across the clearing away from Near and Ashleigh. Ashleigh opened the first tent, Beyond and Song, and only found Songs Walkman and various Tokio Hotel, Cinema Bizarre, and The Gazette CD's. Along with A few knifes, and then two jars of strawberry Jam.

"There is Jam in here…" Ashleigh pulled it out and placed it near the fire place. Before checking the next tent she decided to build a fire, as it was already starting to get chilly. Then she resumed her search in Skittles and Darkness's room. Nothing. Onto Alice's and Alex room, she almost cried, realizing again that they were gone. After finding nothing, she moved onto L and Light's.

They weren't here either… She thought sadly as she unzipped the tent. And froze at what she saw. Probably had a mini heart attack too. L and Light were making out on one of the mattresses. Her eyes widened as she realized… Without saying anything, she zipped up the tent and moved onto the next one. After not finding anything in the next few tents, she moved over to Mello.

"Um Mello…"

"What do ya want?"

"L and Light are safe…"

"What do you mean?"

Ashleigh turned bright red, before whispering something in his ear. Something she said caused his cheeks to flush slightly.

"Umm So do you want to go tell them we are back?" Ashleigh asked him.

"Hell no."

"Okay… I guess they can stay like that… At least until the others get back."

"Good plan…" Mello resumed staring into space, but moved to the fireplace, as he was starting to get cold. Ashleigh sat next to Mello near the fire. They only had to wait about an hour until the sound of the groups return shattered the silence of the night.

"Matt you idiot, you have no aim what so ever" Rachel's voice rang out from the trees. "I can't believe I am missing the baseball game for this! The Yankee's are winning too!"

Rachel burst into the clearing, dragging the others behind her. "Oh good! You started a fire… It is starting to get chilly…" The sun was setting fast, and the others had come back with nothing.

"Well this is just great." Ashleigh said. "We can't head back until morning, and we need to wait for BB and Song to get back… And Light and L are… busy…"

"It's not like they are going to die if we leave them. They never really need anyone…" Mello pointed out. Everyone sat in silence. No one had anything say…

"I… found two jars of Jam…"Ashleigh said quietly. Everyone stared at her, looking hungry. "It was in Beyond and Song's tent…" Everyone quickly averted their gaze… no one wanted to dare try eating their jam.

The silence resumed, occasionally interrupted by someone wondering off to the nearby outhouse.

"I… Have… Returned…" Mello felt someone tap his shoulder, on his trip to… do his business. He turned around and turned white as a sheet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, running back to the campsite as fast as possible, and curled up behind Matt. "She… She came back to haunt me… for being a jerk to her while she was alive…" Mello cried, burying his head in Matt's shirt.

Another tap on his shoulder sent him flying into Matt's Lap. Everyone stared in wonder at the two bodies that were now closing in on the campsite.

"THE ZOMBIES ARE ATTACKING!" Skittles screamed, freaking everyone out. It sent everyone except Skittles and Darkness scrambling to their tents.

"Hahah! That was the best!" Alice cried, tears coming to her eyes as she pulled off her mask. Alex did the same.

"Thanks for the help!" Alex High-fived with Darkness.

"No Problem."

"We owe you guys and Beyond now," Alice laughed. "Mello's face was just too funny. And your guys' acting was great! Especially yours Little Bro!"

"I'm five minutes younger than you!" Alex pouted, resulting in his sister glomping him.

"Well… The fake blood and limbs were easy to working… It was hard to shake the dock… And I had to hold my breath for so long…" Alice sighed, and then called out, "By the way! Is anyone hungry? Alex and I brought Fish!"

Everyone slowly came out from their tents… Mello angrily. Near, embarrassed, and Matt seemed to not care at all.

"How could you pull such a prank you little brat!" Mello shaked his fist at Alice.

"Me?" She smiled innocently and pointed at herself. "I did nothing. Except go fishing."

Mello growled, but seemed to forgive her as she pulled out a bag of fish she and Alex must have caught.

"Oh god…"

"You called?" Alice asked, grinning.

Mello glared at her.

"Thank god you guys got food!" Song joined them. "We didn't find L and Light, but we found some food… Shiitake mushrooms… and some Berries… Don't worry they aren't poisonous, I've eaten them before… Here I will cook super!" Song pulled out a large pot and put it over the fire. She didn't seem to care that Alice and Alex were back, but she knew about the plan anyway. "It may be really bland, but at least its dinner…"

By the time dinner was 'done' it was about seven at night. The sun barely peeked from behind the mountains, and everyone had grabbed their flashlights from their tents…

"I guess it is time to wake up L and Light…" Alice suggested. When no one volunteered, she dragged Alex over to the tent.

"Alice! Please don't make me-" Alex complained.

"Don't worry Alex… Can you pass me that stick…?" Alice began to unzip the tent as Alex handed her the stick. Both the boys were asleep. She reached in and poked L with the stick, as he was closest. "You over slept idiot. Actually you guys are just really unobservant. And now everyone knows your secret… so I suppose you have… say five minutes to wake up Light and pull yourselves together… And um… Get dressed…" Alice blushed slightly as she zipped the tent back up. But nowhere near as much L and Light must be…

Alice made her way back to the fire, where everyone was eating… except Song and Beyond, who had the pleasure of slurping on Strawberry jam that actually tasted good.

Oh yes. Song was not a good cook. When she wait it be 'bland' she meant that it would taste horrible. But at least the mushrooms, fish and berry soup stuff was filling.

When everyone was done their meals, most went off to their tents, but Song, Beyond, Alice, Alex, Yuki, Ashleigh, Skittles and Darkness stayed behind.

"Alice, you had me all worried!" Yuki and Ashleigh said. Skittles gave a small laugh.

"You too Skittles! You helped!" Ashleigh said. "You know… I am starting to feel a bit funny…"

Ashleigh stood up and looked into the darkness of the trees.

"I hear music…"

"You're going crazy Ashleigh!" Skittles said.

"No… I hear it too…" Yuki grinned. "Let's go check it out… We can take Rachel too!"

"Okay… But I don't really wanna wake her up…"

"Fine we can take… Near… I'm sure he heard the music to…" Yuki laughed. They got up to drag the albino into the trees, but strangely no one stopped them… they shouldn't be going out in the dark… but…

Alice reached over and grabbed Alex's hand.

"Alexxxxxxx…. I want to go swimming… Can we go?"

"Umm it's up to you?"

"Yay! Let's goooooo…"

"Heheheh! Oh My God… I love you!" Skittles glomped Darkness. "You look like… Kaito kid!." Of course, he didn't look a thing like Kaito kid.

"I hate you!" L screamed running past the fire, into the forest, crying his eyes out. "I wish I never came here with you… You liar! You don't love me!"

"Wait Ryuzaki-!" Light yelled, running in after him. "I didn't mean it! I don't know why I said that!" Their voices quickly faded into the night.

"Mello? What the Hell?" Matt screeched. He ran out of the tent, with Mello attached to one of his legs, crying into his jeans.

"Do you really hate me Mattie?" Mello cried.

"I never said I did!" Then suddenly both Mello and Matt blushed.

"Does… does that mean you love me..?"

"Of course- I always have…" Matt said slowly, then turned his head away.

Song and Beyond sat there staring as all their friends began to go out of character. They, of course new the reason.

Those were no Shiitake mushrooms they put in that food.


End file.
